The present invention relates to a firearm cartridge assembly and, more particularly, to an improved wad structure for use in such an assembly. Furthermore, the improved wad structure of the invention affords a cartridge assembly which can be manufactured by automated or mass production techniques.
In conventional types of cartridge assemblies, it is necessary to insert each member of the assembly, oriented in a particular direction, into the cartridge casing in a particular order. As an example, known cartridge assemblies have included a powder charge, a holding member for the powder charge, a cushion member, a bullet receiving member and a bullet all arranged within the cartridge casing in the order listed and oriented in a particular direction. It has been found that such cartridge assemblies have certain disadvantages including the inability to be manufactured by automated or mass production techniques.
Another disadvantage of conventional cartridge assemblies is that the bullet is caused to revolve due to air resistance developed by rifling on its periphery as the bullet leaves the muzzle of a gun. The problem with such an arrangement is that the manner in which the bullet revolves does not generate a sufficient revolving speed to keep the axis of the bullet in proper alignment. As a result, the trajectory of the bullet becomes irregular and the precision with which it strikes a target is diminished.
In accordance with the present invention, the disadvantages experienced with conventional cartridge assemblies can be overcome, and a cartridge assembly can be provided which has a high degree of target precision and it can be manufactured with automated or mass production techniques. Moreover, the cartridge assembly of the present invention permits a reduction in the amount of kickback developed in the firearm when it is fired.